paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pluem
Summary Pluem is a very brave and honest dog he is dog that have a bangkaew feeling he is very smart like to inventing something and he have a good hearth because of his mom and dad at the first time he come to adventure bay and join the paw patrol the pups think he was a bad pups and very weird pups but they was wrong the truth is he was very good pup and good heart pup pluem is very brave and have good fighting skill because he was train thai boxing in thai so that why he have good fighting skill he don't want anyone get mad at him Appearance pluem is gray siberian husky have white colour on his 4 paws Uniform police uniform is just chase he wear s.w.a.t helment his pup pack has M16A1 (can set into electicbullet) pistol,net,flahlight,micophone,metal shield military pup pack m16a1(can set into real bullet & electic bullet) Knife Special pack didn't use this pack much just for emergency like in the truth of the kraken squid have Energy gun Light saber legend sword warpper and invisible wacth (can make him self become invisible) like like to rescue like to play pup pup boogie(sometime) listen to the music(sometime) like to dance(sometime) dislike dislike to surrender dislike someone get mad at him Apprear http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/How_pluem_join_the_paw_patrol http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Payback_for_rubble (cancle) http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Chase_VS_pluem http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Siam_patrol_:_serise http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pluem_and_animal_rescue_ranger http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pluem_is_back http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Rescue_in_the_fire_house http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pluem_secret http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pluem_time_travel_problem http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pluem_little_sister http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Pup_meet_siam_patrol fear Dog catcher song http://paw-patrol-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Take_back_the_night(pluem_version) random he is very brave and very honest don't want anyone get mad at him his feeling is bangkaew dog his body is Siberian husky but inside he is bangkaew he is a pup when think he will never give up he will walk on his path no matter what friends Chase - his cop friends Rocky - help Pluem invent something Marshall - help Pluem smile Zuma - help Pluem fishing and explore under the sea Skye - help Pluem explore in the sky Rubble - help Pluem Building some thing Rex Weathers - (oc from chase787 got permission) family Everest - sister ??? - mate ??? - son ??? - daughter (you will find out who is others family members in future) story of pluem 3 march 2000 Pluem was born he was wih his family 2 years later Everest was born and then Pluem mom and dad was capture by a dog catcher Pluem was so sad 2 mouth later Everest was go explore in the big ship that going to sail to north pole it was to late for Everest to get out of he ship when Pluem see this he was alone and don't know what to do he go live in a cave find food in the bin stole sometimes and he heard a news of paw patrol so he decide to leave Thailand and go to america he must learn how to speak English very quick 5 mouth later he have go to adventure bay and chase found him under the tree and that was his story. Picture Category:Stories Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Story Category:Love stories Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Songs